


Just One More

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [91]
Category: Street Fighter II Movie (1994)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Guile watches the others, and it reminds him of Charlie.





	Just One More

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 64. practice

Guile watched as the girl — woman — continued to spar against Honda. There was a drive to her that he admired. Watching her and the sumo fighter bait each other with words between the blows reminded him so strongly of himself and Charlie.

That was something he didn't need to remember.

Yet, the more time he spent among these street fighters, the more he saw the camaraderie that existed outside the ring, even with her, an Interpol agent, the more he missed his best friend.

How many practices like this had they shared?

He'd give all to have just one more.


End file.
